You're The Reason
by mirror in the sky
Summary: Artie is in love with Quinn.


It was "Free Song Week" in the Glee Club. Everyone was excited! Usually they had an assignment that involved only using certain types of songs. But this week was different! They could sing whatever they wanted! Will thought it would be a great opportunity to loosen up the kids and hopefully get song ideas for Regionals.

Glee Club was coming to an end for the day, and almost everyone had performed. Brittany and Sam did a mash-up of My Cup and Red Solo Cup, Blaine and Kurt performed Moves Like Jagger (Kurt doing Christina's part), Rachel, Finn, Rory, Mike and Quinn performed Mama Who Bore Me from Spring Awakening, Mercedes performed Skyscraper by Demi Lovato, and Puck and Santana performed GunPowder & Lead by Miranda Lambert.

Everyone had performed except for Artie and Tina. Artie was extremely nervous. He was singing an acoustic version of You're The Reason by Victoria Justice. He was nervous because he was singing it to Quinn Fabray. Over the summer, Artie and Quinn had sort of a summer romance. Everyone and Glee Club were busy during the summer, except for Quinn and Artie. One day Quinn was very bored, so she decided to text Artie, which was strange because they hardly ever talked.

As summer went along, they got closer and closer. Texting turned into calling. Calling turned into dates. Dates turned into kisses. And kisses turned into sex. Neither of them had planned it. They never thought that the relationship would go farther than a kiss. But one night, Artie told Quinn that he loved her. "You mean everything to me." Artie had said. All Quinn wanted was to feel wanted, and now she finally was. "I love you, too." Quinn said, and she kissed him. Then one thing led to another, and they were both naked on Artie's bed. "I trust you." Quinn whispered.

Artie snapped out of his flashback by a crowd of cheering from the Glee Club. Santana and Puck both smiled and sat down. Artie didn't even pay attention their performance. He didn't see them get up, actually. He turned around to look at Quinn, who was looking at him. She quickly looked away when their gazes met.

"That was great you guys!" Mr. Schuester cheered. "Now for our last performance, we have Artie and Tina!" He said, making Quinn's head shoot up.

Were Artie and Tina back together? No. Tina was still with Mike, right? Why did she care? She and Artie were just a summer fling. Nothing more!

Artie rolled to the center of the room, while Tina took a seat at the piano. Artie took a deep breathe, and nodded his head at Tina. She nodded back and started playing the piano softly.

_I don't want to make a scene_

_I don't want to let you down_

_Try to do my own thing_

_And I'm starting to figure it out_

_Cause it's alright_

_Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason...why_

_I don't even care when they say_

_You're a little bit off_

_Look em' in the eye, I say_

_I could never get enough_

_'Cause it's alright_

_Keep it together wherever we go_

_And it's alright, oh well, whatever_

_Everybody needs to know_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason...why_

_If it was raining, you would yell at the sun_

_Pick up the pieces when the damage is done_

_You say it's just another day in the shade_

_But look at what a mess we made_

_You might be crazy_

_Have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try_

_You might be crazy have I told you lately that I love you?_

_You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly_

_And it's crazy that someone could change me_

_Now no matter what it is I have to I'm not afraid to try_

_And you need to know that you're the reason why_

By the end of the song, Artie had tears in his eyes, and so did everyone in Glee Club. They all stood up and cheered for him and Tina. Everyone, except for Quinn. She stormed out of the room, making all the kids in Glee confused. Tina frowned, knowing exactly who Artie was singing the song to, and why.

"Go after her." Tina whispered to Artie.

Artie found Quinn in the hallway, walking extremely fast.

"Quinn, wait!" Artie called.

"Why did you sing that song?" Quinn demanded.

"It was for you." Artie said.

"Artie, you need to quit dwelling on the past! What we had is over."

"You don't mean that." Artie whispered.

"Yes. I. Do. I mean it now, and I meant it when I broke up with you!" Quinn yelled.

"I love you, Quinn." Artie said, his heart breaking.

"Well I don't love you." She said.

"How could you say that? After everything we've been through. After that night."

"I was lonely, and you were there." Quinn lied.

"So, you used me?" Artie asked.

Quinn clenched her teeth. "Yes."

Artie's eyes filled with tears. He turned around, and headed back to the choir room.

Quinn sighed. She didn't want to hurt Artie. To tell the truth, she still loved him. But there was someone else that she loved more, and it wouldn't be fair to Artie.

Quinn looked over and saw Finn at his locker. He looked over at her and waved. She waved back and started walking back to the choir room.

Finn was the one.


End file.
